


Who Knew?

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Who knew that Logan's kiss will be so gentle? LxQ, MxQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does!

She never expected Logan to kiss as gentle as an angel. His hand's were softly placed on her cheeks to bring their face closer. His hands felt so soft, she should have known then that he'll kiss her, And she felt so out of her domain. The only real kiss she ever had, was when she was with Mark, and when he finally kissed her, the kiss wasn't really great. Who knew that the perfect kiss she'll ever had would be with Logan. But she was grateful for the kiss. She felt whole again, complete again. She was free to go back to life. The only thing that wasn't great was the horse interrupting the best kiss she ever had and of course the awkwardness in the air. But who knew that Logan could actually be a good person?


End file.
